Meant to Be
by krystal.elaine
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli have been best friends for almost 3 years now. They know everything about each other. From what they love and hate to wear, what makes and breaks their day, everything. Everything, except what they truly feel for each other. Please R&R.


**Meant to Be**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Athrun looked at his phone to find a text message from his best friend, Cagalli.

_Hey Athrun, if you're going to skip class, might as well inform me first so I can come up with an acceptable excuse for you! :(_

He smiled at his best friend's concern. He and Cagalli had been best friends for almost 3 years now. That doesn't include the start of their friendship proper… they became friends since elementary. It wasn't until just three years ago when they started being BEST friends.

_I'm not skipping. I'm just running late, that's all. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Wait for me, okay? _ He slid his phone shut and started the engine of his stunning black BMW. Before speeding off, he heard his phone beep again.

_You better be driving at legal speed, Athrun. See you. :)_

_Like you always follow traffic rules… :)_ He replied.

Athrun smiled again before speeding off, much slower than his usual 120 km/hr. He usually followed whatever Cagalli asked him to do. He just couldn't say no to her for some reason he himself can't conclude. He just does it.

He parked at his usual spot, beside Cagalli's own black Mercedes Benz. The two both came from wealthy families that served as good role models for the people of Orb. No criminal records on any of them whatsoever. No one can find loopholes to their family's 'perfect image'. Even Athrun or Cagalli, who usually drive like maniacs, knew their limits. Both were disciplined… when people aren't watching, that is.

Cagalli was already waiting outside her car when Athrun parked his. He gathered his stuff before going out and locking the doors.

"Hey! I follow traffic regulations! You're the one who ALWAYS drives like crazy." Cagalli pouted as Athrun locked the doors.

"Good morning to you too, Cagalli." Athrun smiled at her, completely ignoring her statement, before continuing. "Even though I ALWAYS drive mad, I still drive better than you on your best day. Which means, the possibility of me getting into an accident is down to about, I don't know… none?"

"Showoff." She mumbled under her breath. Athrun simply smiled at her, knowing this is merely a joke for the both of them.

"Enough talk of my exceptional driving skill, we're going to be late… all thanks to you." Cagalli started again, clapping her hands as they walked.

"Look at the bright side… at least I didn't skip." He leaned in closer to her. It made her blush like crazy. "…meaning, you get to see me all day long." he winked at her, leaving her almost breathless.

"Gee, thanks a lot. I only have to go through this day with girls glaring at me because of being with you." She retorted as soon as she got a hold of herself, challenging her best friend to come up with a counterstatement.

"You can't blame them; I am very good-looking after all." He replied smugly. Cagalli snorted.. she couldn't help herself from laughing loudly.

"Yeah… Athrun," She tried to speak, but she just couldn't stop laughing. "…2 words."

"What?" he asked distracted from his thoughts.

"Dream… on." She spat out. And started laughing again, not as hard as a while ago.

Her smile faded as she saw the seriousness in her best friend's face. He was looking intently at her, and she did too.

_I wish… it would always be like this._

_I shouldn't feel this way. I know this is our limit. FRIENDSHIP. I know we'll never end up being more than just best friends._

"Earth to Athrun?" Cagalli waved her hand in front of Athrun's face. "I know I'm gorgeous, but you have to stop staring at me sooner or later." That did the job. Athrun's eyes widened. He started laughing.

"And you laughed when I said I'm good-looking!" he said as he started to catch his breath. Cagalli pouted and turned to walk away from Athrun.

"Don't be mad…" he caught up with her… "I already know that you're drop-dead gorgeous, Cagalli. I was just messing around earlier." he grinned widely, hoping that her best friend would forgive him.

Cagalli frowned at him as they walked alongside the hallway. There weren't many people yet in the hallway because majority were still in the parking lot, so it was safe for them to walk so close with without anyone giving them death glares. (Guys gave Athrun and girls give Cagalli… death glares that is… coz of jealousy, maybe?) She stopped just as they entered the empty classroom. Seeing that no one's around, Cagalli stepped forward so that hers and Athrun's face were only inches away from each other…

* * *

So this is another story I wrote during my free time. It's kinda similar to the one I published A LONG, LONG TIME AGO… but I deleted it coz I didn't have time to update and stuff… but now, I'm NOT gonna erase my stories anymore. :) And I'll really try to update as SOON as I can. :) So hope you review and tell me what you think... your comments and suggestions are much appreciated. ;) thanks in advance…

By the way, I'm really not telling whose thoughts were those a while ago. You know… just to add to the thrill. But obviously, they both like each other… :) they just kept it as a secret from each other. :) Coz something's up… which will be revealed in the next chapter. :) So, hope you wait until I upload it. :D


End file.
